


Finding Baelfire

by Promise_Worthy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Emma Swan Friendship, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy is Not Henry Mills's Parent, Brotherly Bonding, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Other, Past Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Milah, Protective Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Teen Baelfire | Neal Cassidy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promise_Worthy/pseuds/Promise_Worthy
Summary: What if Emma told Henry the truth about his father? What if Neal wasn't Baelfire and what if Baelfire was never Henry's father and just the son of Rumplestiltskin and the son of Killian's past love Milah?
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Henry Mills, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	1. Papa

**Author's Note:**

> So it always bothered me, that Neal turned out to be Baelfire. And it always felt like a plot hole. I mean how does Bae turn into Neal? It just never set right with me as I don't think Baelfire would abandoned anyone. Thus, this idea came out. Hope you like it.

The kid was clever. Emma could give him that as she chased him the streets of New York. She should be thankful at least that he hadn't run into the street to try and escape her. Thing was, when Emma was usually told to find someone and bring them back, she never failed in her task. And as a bailbonds person, she wasn't about to let the son of the Dark One get away. 

She away down a different lane from him, knowing from past jobs that cutting off your target could be way more affective as well as riskier. Such as chancing the target getting away. Not this time. 

She knocked him to the concrete ground, feeling him wiggle around to free himself from her death grip. But Emma wasn't about to let him get away. Besides, she didn't think she had any more energy to keep chasing the kid down the endless row behind the apartments. 

"Let me go!" Baelfire demanded in a panic. He refused to be thrown into the system again. He hated any thought of going back there and would fight at any cost to get away from this blonde woman. He hated to do it, and felt like a coward at worst fo pulling this move, but if he didn't get away, there was sure to be trouble to fallow. He elbowed her in the abdomen. Hard enough to get her to release him, but not so hard that it would leave any bruising. 

"Woah! Kid take it easy I'm only trying to help you!" She shouted at him. Yeah, that's what alot of the social workers told him before they him from one bad home to another. Somehow, the foster system made him realize how much he missed his Papa. Before he became the Dark One. 

"Yeah right lady!" He schreeched. He was so close to freedom. He slipped free of her grip, rising up to stand he dropped back down onto his knees. Breathing heavily, and exhausted from the running. Damn he was so tired of running to. At this point he even missed Killian.

He hated the pirate for lying to him about his mother. The one secret he didn't know if he could ever forgive him over. But even Killian was a better place to be than being alone and out in the cold streets like this. No one would ever understood how alone Baelfire really felt at times as he did now. 

Emma could see the fight leaving him as she slowly stood back up. "Look kid, I know you believe it. But I'm really only trying to help. Besides I made a deal with your father to help find you." 

He froze. His breath hitching at her choice of words. A deal with his father? That couldn't mean- could it? Had his father really come to a land without magic to find him? This couldn't be real. The woman went on speaking. "Your name is Baelfire right? You're Rumplestiltskin's son?" 

He turned his head to the side, his long dirty hair falling to the side as he looked at her. He panted out, slowly falling back onto his butt to sit and rest for a bit. He didn't mind the cold. It was a nice contrast to his sweaty and heated skin. "Yeah. I'm Baelfire."

"I'm Emma Swan. Nice to meet you kid." He didn't know if he should be annoyed with her for calling him that. But he suppose, with the way he acted in running away it was a fair description of him. 

Baelfire hadn't changed much from his time on Neverland. Having just arrived here in New York, shortly a year ago. He was no more than fifteen years old. His face, and body all remained the same. The only thing different about him now, was how he looked at girls. 

His father taught him enough about it when he was younger. And he was sure to remember to treat all women with respect. Which is why he felt awful for elbowing Emma. "I'm sorry I hit you." 

Emma gave a small smile of understanding. If the kid had been here long enough she could only assume thay he had his fair share of run in with social workers. He rested his hands on his knees, head tip down in shame. 

"Tell you what, how about you speak with your father, and then we'll call it even." Ah yes. Her deal. He wondered where the story was behind that. So many questions that needed answering. And only his father to solve it. 

He hoped he wouldn't regret this. But, the woman did seem gentle enough. He didn't think she'd lead him into some sort of trap. Not like Felix on Neverland. He always made a fuss over things and got him into serious trouble with Peter Pan. Which is why it took him so long to once again escape to the world without magic. "I guess that's fine." 

He wobbled himself back onto his feet. Staying close to Emma as they made their way back from where they came. People gave them odd looks. Probably wondering what she was doing with a homeless child. Emma knew from experience how that could feel. "Ignore them kid. They just don't have anything better to do then stare like monkeys in the zoo." 

Baelfire snickered at her comment knowing she made a valid point. A point that disturbed Emma greatly. How is it that it many adults were so heartless to let him be chased down the street. For all they knew, she might be a perv trying to violate the poor teen. And having been in that kind of situation when she smaller. It sickened her at the core. 

Here's to hoping he and Rumplestiltskin can work things out. As she was not going to running after him any time soon. She found Henry waiting with his father where she left him. Henry was busy nibbling away at a hot dog he had been bought. And once he caught sight of his mom with the teen, he tapped on the elder man's arm and pointed out to them in the crowd. "See! I told you she'd find him!" 

"Bae." He whispered exactly at the same time his son said, "Papa."


	2. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *IMPORTANT NEWS*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE READ*

Hey everyone, so I tried figering out what to do next with this story and sadly have drawn a blank. That meaning I will just end it where I left it and probably won't come back to this story till much later. But for right now, I'm choosing to end it. 

Lately I've burnt myself mentally and haven't been able to write my ideas freely as I've wanted to. And for that this story, plus two others have suffered gravelly for it. 

Again, I am so sorry about this. But mental health comes first and I'm sad to see this story end like this. 

Best wishes, stay safe people. 

\- Promise Worthy


End file.
